User blog:Isabella Fanatic/IzzyFan's Fanart Storage
This is my fanart storage from now on (or at least until this blog 'dies' xD). I take requests, but I may stop for short periods of time if I'm backed up. Random Phin Sketch.JPG|A random sketch of Phineas. Derp..JPG|...Derp. Ferb sketches.JPG|Practice on Ferb's head. Candy Anime.jpg|Candace in anime! Izzy Anime.jpg|Isabella in anime! Bessie.JPG|Bessie, for Fossy Phin Steve Jobs.JPG|Phineas as Steve Jobs.... a moment of silence. *silence* Okay, you're good. Nerds.JPG|Poor Baljeet. xD Phin Sketchdump.JPG|Phin Sketchdump Perry Sketchdump.JPG|Perry Sketchdump... with one Jerry. Adventure Time with Phin and Perry!.JPG|I'm very proud of this one. It's PnF as Adventure Time! Second attempt at Jessie.jpg|Second-third-fourth-ish attempt at Jessie. Drew this at school, couldn't think of anything else to draw. Turned out great, so I colored it. You are perfect for the job.jpg|"You are perfect for the job." -Phineas Flynn, The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn. Request for Goth. Alt. Isabell.jpg|Alternate Isabell Paramellow. Request for Phinabella Rules! Gretchen and Isabella hugging.jpg|Gretchen and Isabella hugging. Not really hugging, but I was having trouble with that, so I hope this is okay ^.^ Request for Lotta. Cassidy and Jules.JPG|I like showing the difference between Cassidy and Jules. It's fun. They're so different. Classic Cassidy.JPG|Classic Cassidy. Cassidy's Past.jpg|Cassidy's backstory. Yes, I gave her a backstory! :D Trapped in a small room.jpg|Which one is happier to be trapped in an elevator? Yes, I have just decided that Jules is claustrophobic. jules paint.jpg|My first attempt at Jules on Photoshop/Paint. Pumpkin Perry.JPG|I painted Perry on my pumpkin :D Science Reference Object.JPG|I got bored in Science... Look in the bottom right-hand corner and you'll see that I was doing reference object stuff. Little MIss Muffet.jpg|Haha, this is actually Candy's costume from That's The Spirit. Had to. XD Bobbing for Apples.jpg|A Halloween Phinabella pic... yes, I know I'm late. :P It's muffin time sir.JPG|It's muffin time sir! XD I was watching At2D when I drew this, IzzyMarshmallow.JPG|I asked my aunt what to draw when I was bored. Phin and Perry.JPG|Phineas looks so skinny cuz I was drawing him from the side. CandyPhinPerry.JPG|Candy, Phin, and Perry Izzy and Candy.JPG|Izzy and Candy in my style :D Izzy'sCousin.JPG|I was gonna make this into a character, but I decided not to. If anyone wants to use her you can ^.^ JacksonColt.JPG|New OC ^.^ I thought it was time I made a guy OC. StarLane.JPG|New OC!!! :D I LOVE how she came out!!! StarLaneColor.JPG|Colored it :) Page coming soon. Request List 1. Something for Tpffan's contest, for Tpffan (duh!) 2. Phineas and Isabella kissing each other in front of Timon, Pumbaa, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls, for Disneydude94 3. Something from The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn, for Goth 4. A scene in Phinlight where Isabella and Phineas are having dinner and Ferb is peeking in the window, for RockinPlatypus 5. A scene in An Unpleasant Surprise, for Phinabella Rules! 6. Gretchen and Isabella hugging, for Lotta potato salad 7. An alternate version of one of Phinabella Rules!'s characters 8. Something Bessie, for Fossy 9. Naseem and Tarit Rai, for FemilyForever 10. Something involving the Bessie kids, for Fossy- sketched 11. Something Phingoth (2nd Dimension) for Goth 'No requests right now. I have a bunch on my list already. I WILL take requests again soon, and I'm SO sorry to everyone who has been waiting for a long time!!! ' Category:Blog posts